ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO PAW Patrol: The Video Game
LEGO PAW Patrol: Mystery of the Masked Mistress is a singleplayer and multiplayer game, based on the hit Nickelodeon show from creator Keith Chapman (Bob the Builder): PAW Patrol, it is rated E10 for Ages Ten and Up for Cartoon Violence and Comic Mischief but is good for all ages. Missions (Levels) There are a total of 50 levels for you and your child to go through. And you can play as your favorite characters as you work through puzzles, travel through locations based on the show and take on colossal bosses! The levels will be based on episodes from Season 1 to 4; with the last four being a story arc exclusive to the game called The Four Part Plan to Save Adventure Bay! # The New Pup (Boss: Icetometyou) # Pups Save a Mer-Pup (Boss: The Kraken O' 8 Tentacles) # Air Pups (Boss: Volcandross) # Pups Save a Robosaurus (Boss: Earl the Robosaurus) # Pups Bark with Dinosaurs (Boss: Fossiladiator) # Pups Save Friendship Day (Boss: Gourmet Goodway) # Pups and the Pirate Treasure (Boss: Mimichimera) # Pups Save the Circus (Boss: Blasterderm) # Pup-Fu! (Boss: Shadow Humdinger and Shadow Catastrophe Crew) # Pups Save Apollo (Boss: The Spider King) # Pups Save a School Bus (Boss: Transporterminator) # Pups Save Skye (Boss: Server Error, the Cyber Eagle) # Pup Pup Boogie (Boss: Pup Pup Boogie Monster) # Pups Great Race! (Boss: Demonlition Race) # Pups and the Secret of the Monkey Queen! (Boss: The Monkey Queen) # Pups Save a Snowboard Competition (Boss: Adventure Bay Snow Monster) # Pups Save the Sea Turtles (Boss: Sorcery Seagull) # Pups Save Old Trusty (Boss: Perfect Chaos) # Pups Save Ryder's Robot (Boss: Brainwashed Robodog) # Pups Save Sports Day (Boss: Brainwashed Foggy Bottom Boomers) # Pups Save a Pony (Boss: Sheriff Brandiniron) # Pups Save a Wedding (Boss: Yumimic and Aloflague) # Pups Save a Goodway (Boss: Hypno-Squid) # Pups Save a Dragon (Boss: The Dragon) # Pups Save Christmas (Boss: Terror-Baum) # Pups Save the Corn Roast (Boss: Pyro Pigeon) # Pups and the Ghost Cabin (Boss: Gozer and Vigo) # Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show (Boss: Hawk n' Rolla) # Pups Save a Stinky Flower (Boss: Stinky Petina) # Pups Find a Genie (Boss: Jermad Jack) # Pups and the Ghost Pirate (Boss: Captian Bloodbeard and his Sinster Swashbucklers) # Pups Save Daring Danny X (Boss: Snattlerake) # Pups Save a Hoedown (Boss: Wild Wilbur's Ghost) # Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot (Boss: Wild Wilbur and Chest Clasher) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #Pups and the Four Part Plan Part 1: The World Stops Spinning! (Bosses: The Tri's Revenge and The A.N.G.E.R. Armada) #Pups and the Four Part Plan Part 2: The Dimensions Collide! (Bosses: All Past Bosses) #Pups and the Four Part Plan Part 3: Take Back the Town! (Boss: Shadow Citizen Army) #Pups and the Four Part Plan Part 4: The Final Battle (Bosses: The Masked Mistress) Characters Along with characters from the show; the game introduces new members of the PAW Patrol and the Catastrophe Crew, as well as 2 new factions known as the DARK Patrol and the SAMBA Patrol. With the DARK Patrol Members debuting in Night Levels and The SAMBA Patrol members debuting in levels that take place in the day. (After completing Pups save Friendship Day; the Catastrophe Crew will be forever known as the Kitty Companion Club) PAW Patrol Members The main heroes of our story; they protect Adventure Bay no matter what job they are called upon! No job is too big, no pup is to small; the PAW Patrol shall answer any call! * Ryder (Costumes: Normal, Helmet, Scuba Diver, Knight Costume, Pajamas, Basketball Jersey, Winter Gear, Flight Suit, Prince Costume and Sports Day attire) (Skills: Hack, Repair, Acrobatics and PAW Patrol Access) * Chase (Costumes: Normal, Air pack, Police uniform, Spy gear, Sports outfit, and Superhero) (Skills: Sharpshoot (tennis balls), Paw patrol access, pet levers, Camouflage, Climb, Upside down passage, Illuminate, Track, Grapple hook) * Marshall (Costumes: Normal, Emt gear, Firefighter gear, Air pack, Chase's gear, Skye's gear, Sports outfit, Superhero, King Arthur costume)(Skills: Paw patrol access, water hose, pet lever, heal) * Skye (Costumes: Normal, Flying gear, Air pack, Sports outfit, Superhero) (Paw patrol access, Agility, Fly pad, pet lever) * Rocky (Costumes: Normal, Tools gear, Air pack, Cap only, Sports outfit, Superhero) (Skills: Paw patrol access, Pet levers, repair, rumage pile) * Zuma (Costumes: Normal, Scuba gear, Sports outfit, Air pack, Superhero) (Skills: Paw patrol access, Pet levers, Dive) * Rubble (Costumes: Normal, Construction gear, Superhero, Air pack, Sports outfit) (Skills: Dig, Paw patrol access, Pet lever, Black stone cracker, Shatter) * Everest (Costumes: Normal, Snow gear, Sports outfit)(Skills: Paw patrol access, Pet levers, Rumage, Climb, Agility, grapple hook) *Robo-Dog (Skills: Electric rifle, Energy charger, Paw patrol access, and repair) *Alex (Costumes: Normal, Biker helmet) (Skills: Small access, Paw patrol access, Mini Patrol Access) Kitty Companion Club Members Known originally as the Kitten Catastrophe Crew; this litter of kittens is lead by Foggybottom's Mayor Humdinger to help the PAW Patrol figure out why time is repeating and rewriting itself; as well as unmask the Masked Mistress and figure out what he's planning! *Mayor Humdinger (Costumes: Hot Air Balloon Costume, Season 2 Attire, FBB attire, Running Gear) (Skills: Hacking, Stealth, Kitpanion Club Access) *Cat Marshall aka Marsha (Costumes: KCC attire, Martial arts Dogi, Soccer Attire) (Skills: Kitpanion Club Access, Water Cannon, Agility) *Cat Rubble aka Ruben *Cat Chase aka Casey *Cat Rocky aka Tabby *Cat Zuma aka Zena *Cat Skye aka Skylar *Kitti-Robo *Kilimanjaro aka Cat Everest *Huntress aka Cat Tracker DARK Patrol Members *Night Ryder *Smoke *Dozer *Hunter *Eco *Tsunami *Gales *Robo-Raptor *Coldfront *Manuel SAMBA Patrol Members *Selena *Rachel *Diango *Alexis *Lianne *Rosaletta *Aviador *Robo-Macaw *Ramiez *Catalina Citizens of Adventure Bay * Captain Turbot (Costumes: Raincoat, Normal) (Skills: Photography, Education board) * François (Costumes: Normal, Unitard, No Beret, Lifejacket and Coconut Hat) (Skills: Photography, Climb, Glide) * Jake (Costumes: Forest Ranger, Normal) (Skills: Illuminate, Climb) * Katie (Costumes: Normal, Swimwear, Snowboarding Gear, Witch Costume and Princess Costume) (Skills: Agility, Heal) * Mayor Goodway (Costumes: Normal, Scouts outfit, hikers outfit, Martial Arts Dogi) (Skills: Agility, Education, Shatter) *Farmer Yumi (Costumes: Normal, Wedding Attire and Martial Arts Dogi) (Skills: Agility, Acrobatics, Scroll Puzzles) Out of Town Characters *Carlos *Mr. Wingnut *Mrs. Wingnut *Earl the Robosaurus *Priscilla *Sweetie *Foggy Bottom Boomers (Costumes: Basketball Jersey, Brainwashed and Citizen Attire) Deceased Characters *Captian Blackfur *Grover Goodway *Wild Wilbur *Farmer Yumi's Grandfather Cutscene Characters * PAW Patrol Helpers (Names: Jim, Phil, Sam, Dieter, Jamie, and Thomas) (Skills: Energy charger, Sharpshoot, Paw patrol access) * Ice Slope Mercenaries (Names: Bobby and Patrick)(Skills: Sharpshoot, track) Minikit Rewards *Zane (Ninjago) *Cragger (Legends of Chima) *Kai (Ninjago) *Cyberman (Doctor Who) *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) *Slimer (Ghostbusters) *Metalbeard (The LEGO Movie) *Rex Fury (Lego City: Undercover) *Sensai Wu (Ninjago) *Superman (DC Comics) *Nia (Ninjago) *Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) *???? *The Flash (DC Comics) *???? *???? *???? *Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) *K-9 (Doctor Who) *???? *Bizniz Kitty (The LEGO Movie) *???? *Swamp Creature (Monster Fighters) *???? *Santa Claus (Lego Advent Calendar) *???? *???? *Marty McFly (Back to the Future) *Posion Ivy (DC Comics) *Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) *???? *Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Collectables * Minkits: In each level you'll find 10 minkits, find all ten in a level to unlock a new character from different Lego franchises. Be very aware some are trickier then what you think. * Red Bricks: Hidden all over the hubs, find these red bricks to purchase extras snd cheats. * Blue Bricks: To unlock more pup breeds, find a Blue Brick all over the Barkingberg hub. * Person in peril: All over the hubs, you'll need to rescue someone. With the right tools, you can save the day. * Photo ops: Someone with a camera (Captain Turbot for example), can use these ops to take photos real easily (and in a funny way as well). Skills * Paw patrol access: Members of the Paw patrol can use this to open closed doors or work machines. * Repair: Characters that have this skill can fix broken machines. *Scroll Puzzles: Characters like Farmer Yumi can solve special puzzles using their knowledge of martial arts scrolls. Category:Paw patrol Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:2017 Category:Puzzle games Category:Multiplayer Category:Single player